Elvira's Stomach Problems
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: All of the girls in Rainbow City loved sweet things. But when Elvira accidently drinks a carton of expired icing, her stomach becomes upset with her, much to Kayla's shock. But luckily for Elvira, Gaby, Harrison and Kayla tried to make her feel better. Look out for some Elvira's disgusting wind of expired icing in the past by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Stomach Problems_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Elvira is such a sweet icing angel. But I had to inspire every story that Yoshizilla-Fan makes. I tried thinking hard how to write my own story, but keep failing. God dammit, it's so annoying, that I could lose my temper... Oh well, you know what I mean yes... So... Enjoy it!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Rainbow City as the story starts when Elvira is at the kitchen, looking for icing that is pure white flavour. She opened the refrigerator door and noticed a lot of cartons of icing in there. But there's no pure white flavoured icing around here, there's pink strawberry swirl, yellow lemon honey, peppermint creams, blueberry sundae, raspberry flavour, purple berry flavour, chocolate flavour, and-

"Hmm? What's that? I think I see the white one!" Elvira reached in and grabbed the carton. "I don't remember this being here... Why is that carton of pure white icing feel... funny?" Elvira took a closer look at the carton. It looked like it was in the fridge for quite a while. "Oh well. I can't let this go to waste, can I? Time for me to dig in!"

Gaby came into the kitchen humming merrily, until she shrieked in horror, horrified as she saw Elvira with the old carton of pure white icing.

"Elvira! Don't drink that!" She cried, "That's been in the fridge for months!" But it was too late, Elvira opened the carton of pure white icing and guzzled it down, burping loudly as she wiped her mouth tossing the carton away.

"Oh sorry Gabs, what did you say?" Elvira asked sweetly.

Gaby started to flap her arms about like completely insane. "Elvira, that pure white icing is way past expiration date! You had that for your birthday and you never drank it!"

Elvira giggled. "Oh, come on Gaby. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, it's only fair, right? I guess you can say that this is DNA, would you?"

Suddenly Elvira's stomach started to growl upsetly, as she grabbed it and groaned. The only thing that pure white icing is absolutely disgusting because it's expired date has gone in the past.

"Ohhhhhh...I don't feel so good!" Elvira groaned as she continued grabbing her upset stomach, which was growling in pain.

"See what you did, Elvira?!" Gaby suddenly said in alarm.

As quick as a flash, Elvira quickly ran to the bathroom, and held her head over the toilet as the expired icing started to come back upstream. Elvira puked into the toilet, her stomach contents pouring out of her evil-looking musical mouth.

"Ohhhhhh...glad that's finally—" Suddenly Elvira's stomach growled upsetly again, as she threw up more bad icing into the toilet, as her throat and stomach started to hurt like hell.

"Oh dear sugar-wings... Gaby is right..." Elvira said between deep breaths. Elvira stood up and grabbed her upset stomach as she calmed down, flushing her contents as she took more deep breaths.

"I never thought that pure white icing could be that gross..." Elvira said to herself as she wiped her mouth.

"Yuck... I got to be more careful next time. Maybe if I have a fresh pure white icing, I feel better..." She said as her face started to turn green. "Maybe I should stay away from those expiration dates for once..."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaby was outside the bathroom, overhearing Elvira, who kept vomiting into the toilet as the expired icing was still taking a living day-lights out of her. Aria Kayla walked up to see what was wrong.

"Hi there Gaby, nice to see you again." Kayla said in a delight surprise. "Why are you waiting outside the bathroom? Where do you want to go to the toilet?" Gaby shook her head and said, "No."

Kayla gasped as she placed her hands on her face as she realized what it was. "Oh my! I think I know what it was!" She gasped,

"Is Elvira alright?" Gaby shook her head and said, "No. She drank some icing that was way past its expiration date by accident, and now her stomach is upset with her."

"Oh dear!" Kayla gasped as she placed her hands on her chest, hoping that Elvira is okay.

"Will she be OK?"

"Yeah...kind of." Gaby replied, "And I'm not sure what to do next."

Elvira flushed the toilet for the 20th time, causing both Gaby and Kayla to overhear that Elvira is coming.

"Ah." Gaby said as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Here she comes now."

Elvira came out of the bathroom, two green spots appeared on her cheeks, her hand grasping her still-upset stomach as she painted heavily.

"Me and my love for icing... Kayla... Hi..." Elvira greeted softly, her throat in great pain from the constant vomiting.

"Um... Hi Elvira?" Kayla greeted back, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you OK?" Gaby asked.

"Yes... As if..."

Suddenly, Kayla's trigger however, was sensitive as Elvira's stomach began to twist in a knot again as she grabbed it with both hands as it went off, when it let an out a loud upset growl that echoed through Rainbow City.

"Not again! Come to think of it, my tummy...!" She groaned. Elvira farted loudly, her tuba butt sounding like a trombone, but with a sore note.

"Oh dear...please...not this!" Her stomach began hurting like hell as a huge storm of farts that sounded like sore musical notes erupted from her big, stupid, tuba butt. In fact, Elvira's backside started to hurt crazier than her stomach. And with that, she said to Gaby and Kayla...

"Excuse me for a second, girls! I think I need to hold back again...!"

Elvira held her stomach and quickly closed the door, then pulls her sweats down, sat on the toilet, as more loud disgusting farts echoed through the bathroom.

"Oh man..." Kayla said, and again she placed her hands on her chest.

"Are you sure Elvira's gonna be OK, Gaby?" Gaby placed her hands on her left shoulder and said, "Don't worry Kay, she's going to be fine. I promise. I'm sure she will get over it."

Kayla smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," Gaby said, "I'm sure she is going to be OK."


	3. Chapter 3

Both Gaby and Kayla were tired of being bored by waiting outside of the bathroom, overhearing Elvira, who was continued letting out loose farts while sitting on the toilet for drinking the expired icing. Ever since Elvira had drunk the pure white icing that is expiration date, she knows that she has been in the bathroom for like hours and hours. Elvira flushed the toilet for like 25 times and came out of the bathroom, her hand still grasping her still-upset stomach as she moaned weakly.

"How are you feeling now?" Kayla asked, looking really worried about her.

Elvira groaned and said, "Well... Maybe..." There was a tiny knock on a front door and Gaby said,

"Who was that? Kayla, Elvira, or someone, could you please answer the door?" "No. I wanna look after Elvira to make sure that's—"

Gaby growled angrily. "I said go and get the door, or you will make lotsa spaghetti, now stop auguring and get the door!"

Kayla went to get the door, and came holding the door.

Gaby glared angrily at Kayla as she folded her arms. "You Muppet!" Gaby suddenly shouted, "I said answer the door, I didn't mean get the—oh never mind..." Gaby muttered. Harrison walked up to everyone, including Elvira with an upset stomach.

"Hi girls." Harrison greeted delightfully. "Why is Elvira doubling over? Is she alright?"

"She accidently drinks the icing that is way past its expiration date, and now her stomach is upset with her." Gaby replied, "Well, good thing I needed to help her." Gaby patted Elvira on the back trying to calm her down from sickness.

"Oh I see." Harrison replied, "Elvira, can you tell me how you feel?"

Elvira looked up at Harrison and said... "Well...um... I—" Suddenly Elvira's stomach growled loudly and upsetly again as she grabbed it and feel that more expired icing is coming back upstream, her face turned into slightly green.

"Uh oh... I think I'm going to—" Elvira was cutting of her sentence as she cover her mouth with both of her hands as she quickly closed the door yet again, held her head over the toilet and started to vomit into it as more vomiting noises echoed through the bathroom as Kayla placed her hands on her chest, hoping that Elvira is going to feel better soon enough, much to Harrison's disgust.

"Eww, gross!" Harrison complained.

"Oh... I hope she's OK..." Kayla muttered in breath. Gaby doubled over, as she shook her head in disappointment as she growled.

"Grr...So frustrating!" Just then, Kayla clapped her hands, getting an idea and said,

"That's it! I've got it!" Gaby and Harrison both stared at Kayla.

"Okay..." Gaby said, "Got what, Aria Miss?"

"We should get Elvira a "Get Well Soon" bouquet of daisies!

Gaby smiled and giggled and said... "That would be a good idea, I would get a new fresh carton pure white icing for her."

Kayla nodded her head and said... "Count me in!"

"Harrison, you make a "Get Well Soon" music box, clear?" Gaby announced.

And with that Harrison saluted and said... "Sir Yes sir!" Just then, Elvira flushed the toilet came out of the bathroom holding her upset stomach as she groaned. Elvira farted loudly, her tuba butt sounded like a poorly trombone, with sore musical notes as Elvira groaned in pain as she went to her bedroom while farting loudly all the way.

Kayla, Gaby, and Harrison all three stared at each other one by one and they all three shouted, "NOT GOOD!"


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira was in her bed, her throat her backside and her tummy in extreme pain from having drunk the expired icing. Kayla, Harrison and Gaby went into Elvira's bedroom as they walked up to her, with Kayla holding a bouquet full of daisies, Harrison holding a music box, and Gaby holding a new carton of pure white icing. Elvira stared at all three girls as she sat up a little trying to control her upset stomach.

"Huh. What do you want?" She said while groaning as her stomach feeling the pain.

"Are you OK, Elvira?" Gaby asked, "I've got you a fresh carton of pure white icing, Harrison made you this wonderful music box, and Kayla made you a bouquet to make you feel better."

"No thanks Gabs." Elvira refused, "I never having icing again, just for a while once... But I like that music box and the bouquet you girls made me though..."

The clear blue sky has faded into a wonderful sunset yellow with an orange sun. Elvira however, was taking her medication to make the pain of expire icing go away to make sure she is feeling any better just she can go out and again in search for dances and fashions for once.

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Wow, now that IS a really short chapter, isn't it, eh kids? Oh well, moving on...


End file.
